You Are My Home
by TLCullen132
Summary: Katniss is finally headed back to District 12 after being detained in the Capital for much longer than anyone thought she would be. Post MJ AU DoubleShot. FAGETASTIC 4 GIFT for Rose Melissa Ivashkov.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: You Are Home**

**Written for: Rose Melissa Ivashkov**

**Written By: TLCullen132 aka Indie Mellark**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Prompt 1: Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold **

**Katniss is finally headed back to District 12 after being detained in the Capital for much longer than anyone thought she would be. Post MJ AU.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
community / Fagetastic_Four /98339/**

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games while I own PSE Archery Mustang Recurve Bow to hunt with…

A/N at bottom

0430

I gasp for breath, covered in sweat, frantically searching the sheets. With the little light coming through the blinds I can see there is nothing. Nothing but the pearl grasped in my hand. I slowly practice the deep breathing Dr. Aurelius told me about and try to lay back down. Still counting my breaths, I attempt to let the gentle rocking of the train lull me back into sleep for just a few more hours until it is a more acceptable waking hour.

Sweet memories of arms so tight, wrapped in an all encompassing embrace, I never have felt so safe. I must be imagining that the pillow I am holding so tight to my chest right now still holds his smell. These are but a few things along with the pearl to help me back into what I hope to be a dark, dreamless sleep.

0600

I am woken by none other than Buttercup, wailing to be fed right beside my head. I should have let Mom take him to District 4 with her. I must have been crazy when I decided to take him with me back to District 12. We seemed to come to some sort of truce, though he was always trying to push my buttons, too. I guess I just didn't have the heart to get either leave him behind or let him go, since he's all that I have left of her. She loved him so much, probably as much as I loved her; she had a heart so big while it seemed mine was so small.

I stumble to my bathroom, follow through with my morning routine, and put on the only thing I have available to wear: District 13's gray uniform. When I make my way to the food car, Buttercup follows right at my feet making a noise similar to the wailing, like he's telling me to hurry up with getting his breakfast.

Spoiled cat.

I think to myself I may just lock him out of the house indefinitely when we get back...

But as I put his food in his dish and place it on the ground, he actually nuzzles my hand and gives me a small lick as if he's telling me thanks.

You're welcome.

I guess she was right all along; I do secretly have a soft spot for Buttercup.

0645

I dip the last bite of my bread to collect every remaining dreg of hot chocolate in my cup. With this action, he comes to mind. It's been several months now since I've even heard his voice, but I hear it nightly in my nightmares screaming out my name.

They kept me under strict observation long after the trial lasted, then one day I could no longer hold my mask in front of the good doctor, and he said I finally had a breakthrough. From there I was placed in a program to reintroduce me back into adapting into everyday life. I was given lovely opportunity to be staying with Johanna and Annie, and while it was an interesting experience it's one I don't want to repeat anytime soon. I still had to report daily to Aurlieus, but after awhile it became weekly and finally monthly at which point they gave me the option to go back to District 12. This is what I had been waiting for, my chance.

This is a room that we shared, when I knew, absolutely, how he felt about me and I used it and abused his love. I see him everywhere but I know he's not really here. And he may never be there again. The Capital may have taken my bread boy and turned him into something that we may never be able to get past. That's what my nightmares are about.

730

As I lay back down in the bed at one point I shared with him, the regrets flood over me the moment I close my eyes.

His eyes so blue they put the ocean that we saw together for the first time in District 4 to shame. I shouldn't have kept myself so closed. I was such a stupid girl.

I miss him sometimes so much it's hard to breathe.

His sweet breath in my hair.

The feel of his lips pressing against my forehead.

The way his eyes would penetrate deep into mine.

Sometimes he would hold me so tight; I couldn't help but burrow in closer so I could be held even tighter.

I shouldn't have pushed him away.

I roll over and hold the pillow that just barely still holds his smell and bury my nose in its softness. It's still no substitute for the man I wish it could be.

But I swear on my love for my sister, Prim, I will do everything to make it right.

1100

_Katniss, why… why'd you leave me…_

_How could you…_

_After everything we've been through…_

I am jolted awake, I don't even remember falling asleep. I feel the wetness on my cheeks and I wipe it away as I hear Effie banging on the door telling me it's not proper to sleep the day away. Well Effie if I could only truly sleep…

I can't imagine much has been changed since I went to 12 right after I woke back up from being rescued from the arena and being taken to District 13. Much was rubble and ash. Seeing it broke my heart, but I had to keep the mask of it not truly showing any weakness in front of anyone. I had to keep trudging on, be brave when all I wanted to do was curl up and weep for days. I am just a girl after all, one who has had to grow up faster than some would deem acceptable.

It killed me inside.

To grow up so fast.

First my father, his voice lit up my world. My innocence was wrapped in his voice. When it stopped, I thought my world ended. In a way I was right, in a way I was wrong, so wrong. I had to pick up the pieces, because the world did end for the one person I had left to count on. I think it was my father's resilience that allowed for me to try being the person for Prim to rely on. I couldn't let her have no one, to have her innocence stripped away along with mine. She deserved the world.

With that determination I met what would become my blinding hope.

My dandelion.

My boy who sacrificed more than he should have ever had to.

My boy who took a chance in saving me with a couple loaves of bread.

Things changed, time moved on. Until the one thing I didn't even remotely imagine would happen. Prim's name was drawn from that glass ball and I couldn't let her go. She still deserved the world and more. In that moment I felt my father beside me and with his strength I raised my voice louder and louder. Prim would stay, I would try to do the unthinkable and make it back so I could give her the world.

Then my heart shattered. And everything else came tumbling down when what was suppose to be my blinding hope was announced to be my district partner.

Everything I did in the games was for Prim; everything Peeta did in the games was for inadvertently for Prim, too. There wasn't a choice for either one of us.

1300

After trying to choke down some food from lunch, I sit in the window seat staring out at the open fields of District 10. It's only a few more hours until we reach District 12. My nerves are starting to fray and I can't help fiddling with the pearl in my pocket.

I wonder how Peeta is faring being stuck with only Haymitch in District 12. Given that the doctors felt since they extracted most of the tracker jacker venom from Peeta's system that it might help progress his healing faster to be in a familiar place. Where there were memories of things before the games, a place and time in his memories that the Capital couldn't breach. To let him realize himself what was real and what wasn't. And they hoped the remaining venom left would eventually burn out of his system. Basically they wanted him out of sight, out of mind, I think considering that these so called doctors were loyalist to Coin. And Coin would've preferred to let them rot away in the Capital's cell to begin with then to actually help them.

Are they taking care of each other?

Do they know I will be arriving around sunset today?

Will they be at the station when the train gets there?

Will he even want to see me, be near me at all?

What if he never is able to look at me like he once did, with so much love, if I wasn't so cold I could have swam in his gaze?

1500

Buttercup jumps up on the seat next to me and I almost jump out of my skin.

He uncharacteristically nudges my hand with his head, and alas I can't help but scratch behind his ears.

"Buttercup, what will I do if no one is there to greet me?"

He looks up at me and I think I might just see pity in his eyes.

I stand up and I start to pace hugging my arms around myself.

When I last saw Peeta, things weren't so clear.

Deep down I am the one to blame. If I hadn't played those childish games with Peeta's heart; the Capital would've never been ever infiltrate his thoughts. I put the knife in his heart so, so many times.

I walked away from him.

I left him in the standing in the rain.

I pushed him further and further away.

My selfishness knows no bounds.

I took more than I should have.

I couldn't be there when he woke from his nightmares.

I couldn't keep him safe.

How could I ever expect it to go back to the way it was before?

It's a crazy notion.

Even crazier to think he would ever want me again.

Did he ever catch on how scared I was?

Scared to feel things for real?

Scared to be close to anyone?

Scared that I would lose myself in him?

Scared I would no longer be the same?

I didn't mean it to hurt him.

I just wanted to give Prim the world.

I just wanted to keep them safe.

I just wanted them to live.

There was no world without their blue eyes shining.

Did he know he was my blinding hope?

He represented everything good and pure in my world.

His daydreams, his ideals were mine too.

Did the day on the roof or the night on the beach mean nothing?

Could he see what I really felt deep down inside when he looked at me?

When we were face to face, nose to nose, breathing each other's air and when we stared into each other's eyes.

How I hoped he could understand what it felt to be me in those moments; that I had to hide it from the evil that surrounded us every moment.

1700

"Katniss, Katniss! We have arrived. And right on schedule too!"

I look around me and somehow I have ended up in the corner a blubbering shaking mess. I glancing up, I see the sun is going down over District 12. I fear they may have to drag me off this train at this point. Now that I am here all I want to do is turn around and go back to the Capital and stay with Jo and Annie. Things were alright with them, I could help take care of baby Finnick, and it wasn't so terrible there.

"Katniss, come on. It's time to disembark."

I don't think I can even stand and my voice comes out shaky when I tell Effie, "Just a moment."

I crawl over to the bench where Buttercup has fallen asleep and I try to hold on to him for dear life. I have a brief notion of making them drag me off this train.

Seriously what am I going to do if he's not there?

"Katniss! Your tardiness is beyond rude, it's impolite to make people wait for you."

People are waiting…

Maybe…

Just maybe he's there…

"Alright, damn Effie." I mutter to myself and pray she didn't hear it.

Somehow, my feet make it to the door and with my spare hand I open the door. Effie is standing there looking like she just sucked on something really sour. Like a lemon. "Seriously Effie, get a grip," as I roll my eyes at her.

"Your attitude is neither needed nor appreciated."

"Oh, if you only knew Effie, if only"

1715

I don't exactly know how I made it to the front to get off this train, but it feels like something is just pulling me along and I am forced to move with it.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I am brought back to reality by Buttercup, of course, who is trying to crawl up the rest of my torso to get to who knows where. Stupid, pain in the ass cat.

When I get to the bottom of the step and look away from Buttercup, I see my future there.

He is there.

His blonde hair shines so brightly it lights up my darkness.

His blue eyes glisten more than the ocean in District 4.

In his hands is a loaf of bread. Bread showing that it's filled with raisins and nuts. It's the same bread that gave me hope all those years ago.

My mouth becomes so dry all of a sudden that I have to make myself produce some saliva just to get his name past my lips and even then it comes out as a slight stutter.

"Puh, Puh, Peeta? You, you, you actually came."

My legs feel like they've suddenly have turned to rubber, causing Peeta to take a step forward and he leans down to my ear and breathes, "I thought you knew, when you asked me to stay with you, I told you always. And I meant it then and I mean it now. Always, Katniss, always."

With that he takes his free hand and wipes away the river that has started to stream down my cheek.

After he's wiped my face clear of any tears, he reaches for my free hand and says, "Together."

"Together."

* * *

E/N- First I want to say Rose, I really hope you enjoy this. Your song screamed their pairing and situation to me the moment I heard it for the first time. Thank you also for introducing me to a "new" music group :D!

Secondly, Thank You to QuantumFizzX for being an all star beta! Much Love for all your hard work.

Lastly, I would be nothing without my pre-readers, proofreading, hand holders, cheer squad that consists of Ro Nordmann, Zen One and DustWriter.

All these are amazing women and amazing authors. Go and run and check them out.

All inspiration, music, pics and more can be found on my new tumblr account…

_ tlcullen132. tumblr _ (just remove the spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: You Are My Home**

**Written for: Rose Melissa Ivashkov**

**Written By: TLCullen132**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Prompt 2: How being stuck on a tree brought us together? It has been 15 years. . .**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** community / Fagetastic_Four / 98339 /**

**Disclaimer: Collins owns HG Trilogy. I own a UK-GO BIG BLUE 2012 Nat'l Championship hoodie and a District 9- Go GRAIN! Teeshirt.**

15 years later…

I am gasping for breath, covered in sweat, franticly searching the sheets. With the little light coming through the blinds I can see Peeta is already awake with his warm, sky blue eyes staring at me.

It's a little unnerving having him watch me sleep, but I know he means well.

Fifteen years ago we were fighting for our lives, running through a forest and somehow we both made it up that tall, Angel Oak Tree that forever changed our lives. That tree kept us safe and hidden from Cato, shielded us from the storm, and gave us the opportunity to let Peeta really tell me the truth of his feelings. In memory of that infamous tree we transplanted one to our own backyard. On warmer days we would sit in the branches and watch the sunset, but now even with Peeta's strength to pull me up, my pregnant body is too much. For now we just cuddle in its shade and, when the mood strikes, some very heavy petting takes place.

"The nightmares are getting worse the farther along you get. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Your son wants warm, cheesy buns."

Now I just want to get this little hunter out before he takes me out with him. I would love to say that for once something was easy for me, but unfortunately, the first trimester was beyond miserable. I don't even know why they call it morning sickness because mine lasted all day and night. The cheese buns were the only thing I could remotely keep down for awhile but even those, too, would resurface. When the second trimester came, I was feeling better and sicker lesser, and well I think I may have worn Peeta out in more ways than one. And now I feel so swollen, _almost like a fat tick,_ not to mention the fact that most days my back feels like it's on fire because our son is already likes to hunt out the most uncomfortable spots him to be. I also think Peeta will have to use the cart that he hauls loads of flour in to help me get around soon. All I can say is Peeta better be appreciative because, as of this moment, our son might be the only child we have.

I slip out of bed and waddle to the bathroom. Staring in the mirror, I don't really recognize this person staring back at me.

"Every day you become more beautiful."

"Peeta, just shush." I can't help but fiddle with my pearl ring that I now have to wear it tied around my neck since my limbs have swelled. Sometimes I just want to stick a pin in me and see if I'll pop.

"No, seriously Katniss. You are glowing, positively radiant. I think you have more of an effect on me now then you did fifteen years ago. Today, if I encountered Katniss of fifteen years ago, I would be utterly speechless."

I can only roll my eyes; we have a similar argument almost every morning.

I get through my morning routine and slowly make my way to the kitchen, where indescribable smells entrance me so. There is nothing to keep me away from the sheer ecstasy that is his baked goods. I find his heart and soul in things he's created from flour, water, eggs, and butter. I quietly enjoy this moment, watching him in one of his elements. Eyes narrowed in concentration, his arm muscles flexing. The moment when he peeks up and sees me staring with probably my eyes glazed over his smile is so bright; he puts the sun itself to shame.

Not only does this man unnerve me, he leaves me completely undone, flustered and sometimes, though I loathe to admit it to him, even panting in his wake.

Damn these hormones. They have made my husband into an unknowing tease. As he turns around and bends down to put the buns in the oven I can't help it and have to wipe my mouth of the drool that has leaked out. I hope he didn't catch it.

"Katniss are you feeling alright, you look a little flushed." As he passes a cup of apple juice and then he proceeds to wink at me.

_That cheeky, smug… GAHHHHH!_

"Peeta, I see through that innocent act of yours. You are definitely not fooling me. No Sir."

I grab my cup of juice and walk outside to sit on our swing while I wait for my breakfast.

Our house is surrounded by trees, trees similar to those found in the arena, but oh so different. I can hear the Mockingjays sing and I can't help but hum with them. Though I know sometimes Peeta yearns to hear me sing again, I haven't been able to since the day Rue died. Thinking of her and others I have lost since makes a few silent tears stream down my cheek and my little hunter somewhat anxious inside as he seems to not be able to get comfortable.

"It's ok Draven…shhhh." I rub my stomach where he seems to be moving the most hoping to soothe him. The little nudges are almost like a balm to my own soul. They calm and they ground me to the here and now and not in the past so much. Peeta finally makes his way outside and sits the plate with our breakfast on the little table. When he puts his hands to cover mine and crouches down to kiss my stomach, all seems right in Draven's world and mine as well.

Peeta has made it all worth it.

He hands me one of the cheese buns and sits down at my feet to do something else we do almost every morning: he tells his son a story of good triumphing over evil, tales older than Time itself. From these tales is how we came across Draven's name, his name coming from a time long before Panem, meaning "hunter." Even to this day, the sound of Peeta's voice, his words, the meter at which he speaks, they resonate so deep inside sometimes I fear I'll get lost in them. I absorb them and relish in them just like the sweetness combined with the oh-so-goodness of the cheese in my mouth.

Draven is calm and no longer turning about.

"He loves your stories already, Peeta."

"You think so?" He asks as he reaches to rub my already swollen feet.

At 38 weeks, I am barefoot most days because of the heat and along with everything else of mine my hunting boots no longer fit.

"I know so."

I can't help the sigh that escapes when his fingers apply just the right amount of pressure to my instep. I find that my hand is no longer my own as it creeps over to tangle within his wheat colored locks.

"Uh uh, Kat, lots to be done today. Your possessed hands must keep to themselves today." Peeta turns his blue eyes to look at my grey ones. He gets up and walks back into the house, only to return with my needles, yarn and my poor excuse of what is suppose to be Draven's baby blanket. I can string a bow, mold arrows, and shoot even a squirrel through the eye, but knitting seems to elude me.

"Katniss, you really should try to finish. Draven will be here soon and I need to try to at least get through most of the prep work for Delly's wedding cake. All those little fondant flowers are immensely time consuming and require my strong, nimble fingers to coax them into beautiful blooms."

_Did he just really say that to me, now how am I suppose to concentrate on my own fingers when I am thinking about what his can do…_

With that he walks back into the house, while I sit here and stare at my knitting job.

The way his fingers run through my hair…

The way they caress my face…

The delicious pressure when he runs them down my spine…

The burn they leave in their wake when he strokes my inner thighs…

The way they sear into my skin when he grabs a hold of my now ample breasts…

The way they…

My needles fall onto the porch and I swear Peeta must have developed bat hearing since I became pregnant, because he comes running out the screen door.

"Katniss are you okay? Is Draven on his way? Do I need to go get Calla? "

"I am just fine, your son is content and yeah, everything is fine."

"Well, I thought since the needles are now lying on the porch and you're all rosy and sweaty maybe you might have had a contraction."

"Umm, no Peeta, not yet. Calla said she would be by around noon for my daily check up."

Calla, Tom's daughter, now that she's all grown up, well at least for District 12 standards, is our midwife. She heads up the small clinic we have here now in 12. They have the essentials but by no means all the fancy gadgetry that the Capital has. We were lucky to have one ultrasound machine, but it still doesn't compare to the one available in the Capital that is like almost like watching your baby being filmed liked a live TV show.

The day we found out we were having a boy, was one of the few times I have seen Peeta cry. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy, excitement and enthrallment. The look of wonder and amazement when we heard his heartbeat rivaled the face he made so long ago when we saw the Capital for the first time. Even now at 32 years old, sometimes when I looked at Peeta, I see my boy with the bread, his boyhood innocence with a heart so big, a heart that filled with so much love for his son in that moment, it couldn't be contained. When he bent over and kissed me and wiped my own tears away, tears that I wasn't aware of, there was nothing else in that room but Peeta, me and the sound of our son's heartbeat. Everything else faded away. Well, faded away until Calla cleared her throat, because we might have gotten a little handsy in our moment.

"Where'd you go Kat?"

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to ask you for the past five minutes if you want me to run the bath for you, so you can get ready since it's almost 11:00 and you said Calla will be here around noon."

"Oh, I was just thinking of the day we found out about Draven," I say, as Peeta helps pull me up out of the swing. I can't help but use the motion to help aide me lean up and place a kiss on his lips. When I try to deepen it by brushing my tongue along his bottom lip, Peeta pulls away.

"MMMmm Kat, I wish we could but we just don't have time."

"We'll lock the door, please Peeta, I NEED you…"

"Kat, really, you know Calla always arrives a little early."

"Peeta, I don't think you quite understand," I lean up on my toes and whisper in his ear, "I desperately yearn to feel your hands, ALL… OVER… ME."

I turn to look at Peeta's face and his pupils have dilated so much that there is only a slight ring of blue surrounding the black…

His response was a deep growl and I about melted in his arms.

"Are you mine, Kat?"

"Always".

He puts his mouth to my ear and I feel the vibrations from his chest down to my feet when responds back with, "Is your need real or not real?"

I can barely get it out, "Real, oh so very, very REAL."

He proceeds to take my earlobe with his teeth.

I shiver from delight, he is gonna give in.

His nimble fingers have a life of their own it seems and find a place at the apex of my thighs.

"I kind of like you as this...hot and bothered just by the sight of me nearby. I might keep you pregnant for the rest of your life."

With that all I can seem to do is nod my head repeatedly. I'll just about agree to anything as long as I can feel him crawling all over me, on top of me, feeling him buried deep inside of me.

I'm breathless, panting for breath and he hasn't really done anything.

"So ready, Baby. Mmm..."

First one, then a second finger brush over my quivering flesh.

"You've been teasing me all morning Peeta, with those magnificent hands of yours. That wasn't very nice. I am more than ready for you. I am dying here, won't you save me?"

If I could have gotten down on my knees to beg I would have; I'm completely wanton for him.

When Peeta starts to bend down to be able to carry me into the house, I feel a sharp sudden pain in my back, and I can't help my reaction. It hurts so bad, it's almost like when Cato knocked the wind out of me on top of the Cornucopia.

"Is it time? Its time, isn't it? Kat, don't you lie to me, you better tell me the truth."

His now kind blue eyes are boring into mine.

"I think, I think it's just false labor, Peeta. See it's stopped, all better, good to go."

"Well, now I don't think we should continue with what we were going to do. We should really get you into the bath so you can get ready."

"PEETA!" I ground my frustration out, the man is infuriating.

"I am fine, now back to your husbandly duties. And right now that includes finishing what you started."

"Well, you don't have to strong arm me, Kat. Maybe if you're a good girl, and let me get you all squeaky clean, I might let you get all dirty all over again… mmm I really think so."

With that, he lifts me up and carries me to our bedroom where he then proceeds to deposit me on the bed so he can go run the water. After he gets it to a temperature he deems acceptable, he comes back to me and meticulously removes my dress. When everything is neatly folded beside us, he leans over and crushes his lips to mine. His grip on my thighs is strong, but not so much as to leave a bruise. When he pulls back I am stunned, and as he rests his forehead against mine he whispers, "Come on dirty girl, let's get you all washed up."

The water is just warm enough to relax my muscles, when I feel another sharp twinge in my back. Thank goodness I am underwater when it happens so Peeta cannot see my face scrunch up in pain and I breathe a deep breath out to cause more bubbles.

_Draven you better stay put until Mommy is ready for you…_

When I wipe the water from my eyes, I see the shampoo in Peeta's hands, "Come here, Kat, let me wash your hair."

I scoot over to him and he leans towards me the best that we can given the amount of space. Again his hands work miracles, they rub and massage my scalp and I can't help the little moans that escape, or the way my breath is coming out and my chest is heaving. And when I feel another sharp pain, I know Peeta can't tell the difference between my pleasure and my pain because he keeps on with those fingers scratching and kneading into my scalp. I may come undone from him shampooing my hair alone, but like the tease my husband is, he stops and reaches for the cup to rinse out my hair.

By the time he finishes with the conditioner, I am tempted to pull him into the tub along with me, regardless of him being fully dressed.

Peeta takes a wash clothes to clean me. He takes his time. His eyes don't stray from his task.

I want his hands to caress and touch me, but he keeps cleansing me.

I grab his shirt and pull him almost in and growl, "Didn't you say you were gonna dirty me up?"

"MMM you're my little dirty girl, I better be extra thorough."

With that his nimble fingers walk their way to where I want them the most.

"Is this what you've been wanting, my sweet, little Kat?"

"Uh huh, don't stop, Peeta, please I need it."

"Ung," another sharp pain hits but even now its heightening the pleasure that Peeta's fingers are creating deep inside of me.

When another one hits, I fully pull Peeta in to the tub and attack his lips to try to bury the things coming out of my mouth, but…

"Oh, Oh Peeta, faster, pluh-eeease…"

He shifts and water seems to be going everywhere, but I am almost completely lost in what his fingers are doing to me. Rubbing, gliding and plunging deeper than he's ever hit before. I can feel him shifting his hips just as much as I am, and hearing the water hitting the floor with every up and down stroke.

I can do nothing now but gasp and grunt along with him at this point because I now finally reaching the edge and I think he is too as his tongue delves deep inside my mouth.

When I pull away and let the scream out into his mouth, I feel the enormous pain and pressure and pleasure all release from me.

Peeta is soaked in more ways than one…

"OH MY GOD KAT, I think your water just broke on me…ewwwwwwwww!"

"Katniss… Peeta… is anyone home? I am here."

I can't seem to catch my breath and unfortunately reality is now sinking in. Draven is coming and it didn't matter what I said, this kid will be the death of me…

Hours later…

My son, he is my little miracle. I can't contain the tears that flow down my cheeks as I hold him so close. I can barely tear my eyes away from him. It's like I am holding a miniature Peeta, and just like his dad, he is already rooting and nudging at my breasts, but Draven wants to be fed.

While he eats I am filled with so many feelings that I can do nothing but release them. My voice starts off small, for it's been so long…

To my only son  
listen closely to what I say  
if you do this it'll help you some sunny day

Oh, take your time don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
Go find a woman you'll find love  
And don't forget son there is someone up above

As my voice grows I can feel Peeta's eyes piercing me, but I continue on.

And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?

Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied

And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can? Oh yes, I will

My voice begins to waver, but it's when I feel Peeta sit beside me and wrap his arms around me and our son that I have the strength to finish my song.

Boy, don't you worry you'll find yourself  
Follow your heart and nothing else  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied

And be a simple kind of man  
Be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me son if you can?

I know in my heart things are going to be different now. The things we fought for, they were unknowingly for Draven. He'll have the world and more. In the end it was worth it, for him and for Peeta, everything was worth it.

* * *

E/N-

**Disclaimer 2:** ** Lynyrd Skynyrd owns their music I own a Gods and Gun's tee and ticket stub.**

Again thank you to my girls: Ro, Zen and DustWriter. QuantumFizzX thank you. Ro is to be credited for lime prompts- without her I couldn't have gotten through it…

Hope this fits the bill, Rose…

All pictures, music, inspiration can be found on my tumblr tlcullen132. tumblr Remove spaces. Tag name You Are My Home, Fagespiration


End file.
